An Unusual Start
by jenri92
Summary: Two hearts that learn to love. Two hearts that learn to beat as one. GwendalxOC


"So does this come in yellow?" asked the light ash blonde- haired girl to the woman in the department store. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt, dark wash jeans and black boots. Her coat was laid beside her.

"Yes, ma'am." The department store clerk retreated to the back and retrieved more of the dress that she was inquiring about, the woman's shoes clacking as she walked away.

"Okay. Give me the pink, navy, yellow, aquamarine and the red one. Oh! And also the black one! Then can you ring these up." She said giving the woman the clothes and the other shoes that she had picked beforehand.

"Yes, ma'am." Said the sales clerk. The girl gave the sales woman her credit card and the sales girl comes back with her purchases and a bill for her to sign. She leaves the store and makes her way down to the next store. It was already 4 in the afternoon when she arrived home. She handed the cab a 20 and a 10, for the tip. The door of the cab was opened by a neatly dressed a doorman and helped her with her things.

"Thank you Charles." She said then waited for him to open the door to the sky-high condominium. She entered the elevator, collected her things and made her way to the penthouse.

"Mom! I'm home." She yelled, suddenly faced with her parents both standing in the cream colored living room.

"Okay. Something is going on. What is it?" she asked, finding It strange that her mother and father were standing there waiting for her when they were normally in their home office doing business.

"Cameron darling, we need to talk." Said her mother, as she sat down and gestured toward the couch across the cream colored one that she sat down on.

"Oh my God. Are we poor?" she asked.

"What?" asked her mom in confusion.

"You started with 'we need to talk' and I just came from shopping. Connecting two points mom." She said, putting the shopping bags beside the couch and sitting down.

"So, what's this about?" she asked

"Okay, I don't know how to say this. Uhm. Honey, you're adopted." Said her dad, waiting for her to explode at their faces

"Hm. Thank you." She said as she took in that information

"Why aren't you angry?" asked her mom

"Well, I have no resemblance between the two of you, both of you are brunette and I'm blonde, you have green or blue eyes and I have purple. I knew about it for a while now. I'm not angry because I was fortunate enough to have you as my adoptive parents. Though I wouldn't want to say that you're my adoptive parents, I think more like, my heart parents." She said with a smile

"That is the sweetest thing in the world!" said her mom, standing up from the couch from across her and hugging her fiercely. Her father stood up and hugged her too.

"Why are you telling me this now?" asked Cameron once she was released from the hugs

"Well, your family is asking for you to return to them already." Said her mom, tears starting to form in her eyes

"What? No. I'm not going with them. You're my family no matter what my blood is." She said, as she started to cry

"They're here already. They've come to take you home." Explained her dad

"This is my home." She said insistently

"Honey, I understand that you're upset. I would be too. But you are their princess." Explained her mother

"I'm a princess? Last time I heard there weren't any openings in the UK or Monaco." Cameron said defensively

"Honey, you're not from this world." Said her dad

"What?"

"You come from a different world. You belong to something called The Great Demon Kingdom." Explained her dad, trying to keep the two women calm

"What? Am I getting punked? Is Ashton Kutcher going to pop out of the dining room sometime soon?" she asked in distress.

"No darling. We're not kidding. Please just try to understand."

"You are a lady." Said the man who came out of the dining room. He was wearing a white suit with purple long sleeves on the inside

"Who are you?" she asked

"This is your uncle. He brought you to us before. Can you please explain to her?" asked her father, towards the light gray-haired man with purple eyes.

"I am Lord Gunter von Christ. I am your uncle. You are the rightful heir to the Christ Estate. And it's rightful ruler." Introduced the man

"So you're my uncle. Why have I not seen you before? And if I am your rightful ruler, then why did you bring me here?" asked Cameron

"You have never seen me before because I was only allowed to go here to give you to Mr. and Mrs. van der Holt. They were picked by The Great One and this world's Demon king. "

"Demon king?"

"The person that rules the Great Demon Kingdom is the Demon King or Queen."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"We brought you here because when you were born it was during a time of war. Your mother gave birth to you in the your castle in Christ lands but then 3 days after you were born, making you the head of the estate. We tried to keep you there but in the span of 1 month there were 7 attempts of kidnapping and 2 attempts on your precious life. We couldn't risk it, nor bear it if anything were to happen to you. We talked with the Great One and he ordered us to bring you to this world. You would be the one to bring order back to the state of Christ."

"How can you expect her to bring peace to a state when she needs her maid to fix her closet everytime she tries to look for something?" said her mother in defense for what they are expecting Cameron to do.

"It will be easier for her. The Great Demon Kingdom is easily stabilized now because of our King, Yuri. The people of Christ will only recognize the true heir to the state which is Cameron." Explained Gunter

"I have a question and you have to listen."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Will I be able to bring my clothes from this world to there?"

"If you don't mind them getting wet. Yes, you can."

"Will I be able to come back?" she asked in all seriousness

"Not all the time. In situations wherein you really want to, you have to talk to the Great One to bring you to and from both worlds." Said Gunter, answering her with sadness in his voice, knowing that his niece had grown attached to this earth family.

"I am sorry to bring you this news but it's been 25 years here in earth and nearly 100 years since you left the Great Demon Kingdom. It's time for you to come home."

"I understand." She said, and then she pulled her parents aside and hugged them

"You will always be my heart parents. Please don't forget that. What will you tell society when they realize that I haven't been going out?" she asked

"We'll just tell them that you're travelling the world. Which reminds me Mr. Gunter, please send my daughter back at least every 6 months. I need to see her at least that much. Also, she'll be needing new clothes by that time." She said, addressing the last part to Gunter

"I will make it my effort to do so." He said in all sincerity

"I'll pack my things." She left the room and was followed by 3 maids.

"Please take care of her."

"I will." Said Gunter

They waited for her in the living room, offering tea, coffee and sandwiches. It was nearly an hour before Cameron emerged from her room with 4 huge luggage bags they were all wrapped in gigantic plastic bags.

"Let's go. I will miss you both! Please don't tell anyone about this. I will miss you so much!" said Cameron as she hugged her parents and followed her uncle to where they would use to travel to the Great Demon Kingdom. They got into the bath tub and soon the water started to shine and they were gone.

* * *

"So this is the Great Demon Kingdom. Will we always have to travel by water because I have to figure out how to keep my hair fixed if we do that." she said when she found herself sitting down in the fountain in the middle of the courtyard of what appeared to be a fort.

"We only use water to travel between worlds, when we're here, we'll travel using the horseback or carriage." He said, "Careful now. You might slip. Take my hand. There you go." He said giving her a hand in getting out of the fountain.

"Thanks." She said smiling at Gunter, warming the heart of the man she just found out to be her uncle

"So you're the heir to the Christ state." Said a blonde, blue-eyed man in regal clothing

"Your Majesty. We didn't expect you to greet us as we arrived." Said Gunter, bowing down to the blonde before him. Cameron did the same but before she could he put up a hand signaling for her that it was unnecessary for her to do so.

"It is my kingdom. I have my choosing on which body of water I use for you to get back. Isn't that right, Lord von Christ?" he said, eyeing Gunter with s smirk on his face

"So you must be King Yuri. I'm very pleased to meet you." She said reaching out her hand only for him to grab it and kiss the back of it.

"I'm The Great One. Not King Yuri. But I am very pleased to meet you and I wish that your stay here will be well. I heard your adoptive parents'—"

"My heart parents. They may not have been my blood, nor did they pick me to be their child but my heart and mind are theirs." She said with confidence

"I heard your heart parents' plea for you to visit them at least every 6 months their time of course, and I think I can say yes to that."

"Lady von Christ." Said a small looking girl with really long hair

"Yes?" she answered, surprised by her sudden comfort level to her being addressed differently

"I am Ulrike. I am very pleased to meet you my lady." Said the small woman infront of her that merely looked like an eight year-old child.

"It's alright, you can call me Cameron." She said with a smile.

"Lord von Christ, your carriage awaits." Says one of the amazon guards of the tomb of the Great One

"Thank you. Cameron let's go. We're going to Covenant Castle." Said Gunter

"What's that?" she asked as she pulled on one of the bags but the guards came to help her once they saw her carrying her things.

"It is where you'll be staying for the mean time until your coming out party." Explained Gunter

"I have a coming out party? What ever for?" she asked, she was already launched into society when she was 17 at the cotillion at the Plaza

"It is, first, to announce your arrival and, two, for the world to finally acknowledge you as the true heir of the state of Christ." He said

"I see. Alright then." They headed to the carriage and got on but then Cameron got off and went to The Great One and Lady Ulrike who were sending them off at the front of the walled tomb.

"Thank you." She said, kissing both of The Great One's cheeks then both of Ulrike's. She left and got back inside the carriage.

"She is definitely a von Christ. She will be good for him." Said The Great One. Ulrike just nodded in agreement.

They made their way to Covenant Castle where she was able to meet all of its inhabitants. She was instantly friends with Yuri because they had both come from earth. Wolfram was glaring daggers at her for that. She also met Princess Greta who was very nice to her. Conrad was very much like a gentleman and was very kind to her, and she really appreciated the kindness. Gwendal didn't really seem to care and treated her as if she was another contract to sign, she thought that he was being a bit of a jerk. Anissina was very nice but then Gunter quickly puller her away from her. Lady Celi was also nice but then Gunter made a little comment about not wanting Cameron to turn out like her. Cameron felt instantly welcomed aside from Gwendal and Wolfram, she was beginning to feel fine.

* * *

"My lady. It's dinner time. My lady?" said one of the maids as she entered Cameron's chambers. She saw the young lady sleeping as she leaned across the desk, falling asleep in the middle of studying the geography of the Great Demon Kingdom.

"My lady." She said slowly waking up the young noblewoman

"Yes?" she asked, rubbing her eyes to take away the sleepiness

"It's time for dinner." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Am I late?" she asked in concern with her tardiness

"Just by a few minutes my lady." Said the maid.

"Alright thank you." She got up and made her way to the dining area. Once she was inside she saw that she was the only one that they were waiting for and they were already all seated around the circle table.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Gunter, standing up from the table and going to her, feeling her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"I guess she's just really fitting into the role of a noblewoman making everyone wait for her." Said Gwendal, he was having a bad day and didn't really mean to say it but everything that day really pissed him off. At this comment, Cameron exited the dining room but not before Gunter caught up with her.

"Gwendal." Said Lady Celi in stern voice that almost always never shows itself. Trying to calm Gwendal down and stop him from saying anything else.

"I'm not hungry Gunter. I'm sorry for having making you wait. It wasn't my intention to cause you any discomfort." She said

"Not at all. Go back to your bedroom." Once Gunter was back on the table they all started eating except for Conrad. Gunter was upset with Gwendal but having been one of his closest friends, he knew that he really didn't mean it. However he didn't mind him the entire dinner time.

"Conrad darling, why aren't you eating? Do you not like the food?" asked Lady Celi

"I do, mother. It's fine. Doria. Get me another plate, a tray, 2 glasses and a bottle of wine." He told one of the maids

"Yes, my lord." As quickly as she left, she was back. She handed the tray to Conrad. They watched him as he placed his own plate, the other plate, and the two glasses on the tray. He carried the bottle in one hand while balancing the tray, making sure it wouldn't fall. He exited the dining room to everyone's surprise. He made his way to Cameron's room and knocked. She opened the door and let him in. They ate in silence at the terrace that led from her room.

"Thank you." She said

"You're welcome. I hope you don't take it against Gwendal. He's been having a bad day. Anissina experimented on him again and he was almost blown up." He explained. She smiled at this.

"Would you escort me to the ball? I would prefer to enter a ball in my honor with the most handsome and fiercest man in the Great Demon Kingdom by my side." She said, sensing that he might feel used by her statement, she added, "You are the only one I actually feel like I can genuinely know and trust around here."

"I would be most honored. But don't you think you would want anyone but me?" he asked

"Why would I want that?" she asked in confusion and surprise by his words

"I have human blood. People look down on that." He said, as if this explained everything to her

"I don't, and if you're escorting me, no other opinion matters but mine." She said. _She was definitely strong headed,_ thought Conrad

"Thank you." He said

"No, thank you." She said, grabbing his hand and looking deep into his eyes.

They went down to the kitchens together and bumped into Gwendal on the way back to her room.

"I'm sorry." She said out of reflex. He acknowledges her and Conrad then leaves. She then voices out from behind,

"I think you own me an apology." She says to his retreating back.

_This girl is insufferable. Just because she is Gunter's niece she thinks she can act like that._ He thinks then says, "What for?"

"You're such a jerk. I know that you're like the Chief of State or whatever but that doesn't give you the right or privilege to insult people. Especially people you barely even know. And I'm not saying this because I'm Gunter's niece or some lady or whatever of some state. I'm saying this because it's just good manners." she said in frustration then walks away leaving behind Conrad with his brother.

"You know that she has a point Gwendal." Said Conrad, Gwendal just gave a gruff in response

Gwendal retreated to his room to think. _I had never come across a woman who was willing to call me out, except for Anissina that is, but she's the exception she's my childhood friend. Of course she would be like that. But this person, who doesn't know me, is not scared of me but is willing to stand up to me. How infuriating. _

* * *

"Honored guests, thank you for coming tonight to this gala. It is my deepest honor and privilege to present to you my niece, and the true heir to the Christ Estate, Lady Cameron Liesl von Christ." Said Gunter, once he finished the doors opened for the entrance of Cameron. She glowed that night in a dark red strapless mermaid gown that hugged her in all of her God given curves, cinched at the waist which was black at that part making her already small waist seem smaller, and flared at the bottom and with a medium train. Her hair was brought to the left side of her face and a black rose was placed on her right side. She was smiling as Conrad escorted her into the room, carrying a smile himself.

Conrad brought her to the center of the dance floor and bowed from the waist. She, in turn, curtsied. He held out his hand and they began the first dance of the night. They danced and talked to keep Cameron calm with all the people staring at the both of them. Once the song had finished, the guests clapped and started introducing themselves to Cameron. Conrad kissed her hand and left her in the company of other people. She smiled at him and started conversing with the people.

"Congratulations!" said King Yuri

"For what?" she asked

"For surviving this. I was terrible at it when they had to do this for my 16th birthday but I guess they're doing this now for you because you weren't here for when you were 16." He said with a smile

"King Yuri, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think!" she said playfully hitting his shoulder

"It was worse actually. The wimp couldn't even dance properly." Wolfram said from behind Yuri

"Stop calling me a wimp!" he told Wolfram

"Really? Well you must tell me about it one time." She told Wolfram with a smile

. "Your Highness, I am very thankful though for your hospitality. And I really am honored that you have graced us with your presence." she said.

"Oh it's nothing. Are you throwing this party like one of the parties from earth?" he asked, knowing only she will understand what he meant.

"Your Highness!" she said, playfully grabbing him by the arm to talk to him more.

"Maybe a little bit later on, not in a room this big. I've already asked the orchestra to play more upbeat songs for that later. And I've asked more wines and liquors to be put in the smaller room down the hall. But for now, I'm doing this for my uncle since he wishes for people to acknowledge my return." she said in a whisper as she and Yuri walked along side each other with their arms linked.

"Would you two stop flirting with each other, I'm right here! Yuri! I'm your fiance!" Wolfram said to the two of them as they walked before him by just a few steps.

"Oh my Lord von Bielefelt, I am not interested in his majesty in that way. Not that he isn't good looking but rather he's significantly younger than me. And I think you two make a really cute couple." she said with a smile.

"Your Majesty. Lord von Bielefelt." she said, curtsying before them. She dances again with Conrad and makes great conversation with him and the other nobles. Stoffel tries to set her up with Raven but then she gets out of it saying,

"My lord, I wouldn't want to take him away from you since if he does marry me, he will have to stay with me in the Christ Castle."

She entertained all her guests and thanked everyone that they arrived. She was on the terrace talking with Lord von Rocheford and vastly declining his advances when from behind her, Lord von Voltaire had scared Lord von Rocheford away. Not knowing this, she finds it weird, and turns to face the woods when she realized that Lord von Voltaire was there.

"I think this is more suitable for you." He said, taking from behind a long-stemmed ruby red rose. He bit the stem to create a tear on it.

"Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing if he could remove the black rose from her hair and place the red one instead

"Not at all." She said with a smile as Gwendal gently placed the rose in her hair. She smiled at the gesture and he gave a small smile back.

"Is this your apology?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah you could say that." He said letting out a small and rare chuckle. They talked the rest of the night while out on the terrace, "I'm not really good with apologizing."

"I think you're better than you think you are." She said

* * *

Cameron looks at the direction of Conrad who was flirting with one of the noblewomen in the room and looks back at Gwendal. Gwendal noticed how Cameron made a few glances at Conrad and finally asked her,

"Do you like my brother?" not knowing how he would react if she said yes

"I don't know." She said with a sigh. She was confused and didn't know what her feelings were telling her. She didn't know if what she was feeling was genuine or just a thought generated from feelings of not having anyone from this world other than him as a companion, allowing her to cling to him. _How Freudian of me. _She said to herself.

The after party was an explosion! It was amazing and all of them had a night to let loose and have fun. Cameron wanted them to be able to be free to release their inhibitions and that they did. She wanted them to feel what it was like to be truly part of the privileged class where they can do anything that they wanted. They lived up to what Cameron wanted after numerous amounts of drinks.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" said Cameron as she entered the dining room in a bandage skirt, cream colored braided spaghetti strap chiffon top and black pumps. She found that people in the dining room had headaches and cringed as a reply to her greeting. She found that Anissina was the only one without a hangover.

"Good morning, Lady Cameron." Said Anissina

"Good morning." She said sitting beside her uncle who was trying to diffuse a growing migraine. She and talked about the party but soon enough they were talking about the after party.

"Congratulations you two." Anissina told Wolfram and Yuri who were both drinking a hangover reliever.

"Why?" asked Cameron as she was eating her French toast for breakfast

"They were all over each other last night. They were making out, and by the time the party ended we didn't know where they were anymore." She told Cameron, who smiled at the development of events. She looked at Wolfram and Yuri who were paying close attention and had both blushed crimson.

"What else happened, Lady Anissina?" asked Cameron

"Do you not recall anything Lady Cameron? Were you also drunk?" asked Anissina

"Yeah I was, apparently." She said as if it didn't really matter

"How come you don't have a hangover?" asked Wolfram, he had begun to be nicer to her after what she said to him last night

"I am already used to it that hangovers never really form anymore." She said, explaining why her head was not hurting.

"Well, Conrad kept kissing everyone in the room. Gwendal was in one corner looking extremely vexed. And Yozak was actually running around and hitting on everybody and showing his muscles." Said Anissina. At this Lady Celi entered, she greeted everyone in her usual cheery high voice and her 3 sons, Yuri, Yozak and Gunter cringed at the intensified audio.

* * *

Gwendal was thinking in his office about everything that went on that night. He was not nearly as hung over as everyone thought he was but he was more vexed than what people perceived. The previous night he was looking at Anissina and Cameron. He was sure that he had a sense of love for Anissina but he was beginning to feel something else for this girl. It wasn't as if he totally lost all his feelings for Anissina but rather he thought that they would never be anything more than just friends.

It was nightfall and he had finally made a decision. He marched into the dining room and talked to the people there until the woman that he had been waiting for had finally arrived. He marched right up to her and slapped her right across the cheek. "Will you marry me?" he asked

* * *

"What the hell?" yelled the woman

"I asked you, will you marry me?" he repeated, feeling his sweat starting to form on his forehead.

" Vous plaisantez! Vous avez été une secousse à moi pour la majorité du temps et puisvous me demandez de vous épouser? Qu'est-ce au nom de Dieu est entré dans votre cerveau!" ("Are you kidding me? You've been a jerk to me for majority of the time and then you ask me to marry you? What in God's name has entered your brain?") Cameron started yelling in French, and everyone just stared at her as if she was insane and sputtering gibberish. She walked out of the dining room and made her way to the courtyard.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, when he finally caught up with her.

"You know what?" she said, then slapped his right cheek with the back of her hand.

"I reject that proposal." Gwendal was horrified.

"Can you at least ask me out on a date first? I mean really marriage right away, after one conversation?" she said

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, feeling relieved that she hadn't totally rejected her. But worried what she actually wanted to happen in these _dates_ that she was suggesting.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, looking to her as she prepared to mount her horse.

"Hold on." she said, releasing her hair from the bun and tie that she had placed it in before. She mounted her horse, oblivious to the gaze that Gwendal had on her. Oblivious to the trance that she had placed on Gwendal.

"Let's go." she said with a smile. The rode out of Covenant Castle and rode until they reached the top of the hill with a big tree to act as their shade. With guards and ladies in waiting trailing behind them they waited for them to layout the picnic blanket and the food that they were going to eat. They talked the rest of the afternoon and ate small cakes that Effe made and the champagne that Lady Celi had asked one of the ladies to bring with them. They learned to be comfortable with each other. They had taken tea, cakes and champagne the rest of the days and weeks that followed that first date, learning to enjoy each other's company and learning to accept each other's insights and thoughts.

They would get into fights but sooner or later Gwendal would apologize, even if sometimes it wasn't his fault. He would give her flowers, chocolates and sometimes jewelry. With these gestures, she was really grateful since it wasn't far from what she was accustomed to. Most people have been seeing them give side glances at each other and Gwendal screaming and getting mad less. They would enjoy their daily tea break on that hill. They were both looking forward to that tea break to be able to enjoy each other's company outside the gossiping walls of Covenant Castle. Of course, being part of the nobility didn't really allow them total escape from the gossip but at least this time, they were able to enjoy each other without the eyes of everyone around them.

They had been together for nearly 8 months when there was trouble in from the townsfolk. With the demon king currently on Earth, Gwendal had to take the responsibility to listen to the pleas of the townsfolk. Gwendal was already having a migraine when he heard commotion outside his office.

"Doria, Lasagna, Sangria! Haven't I told you time and again not to send love sick saps in here! NEXT!" He yelled.

"I think love sick saps are necessary don't you think?" said the lady in front of him, wearing a periwinkle asymmetrical mini dress and nude colored pumps. Her hair fixed in a side part with the waves cascading down her back.

"Cameron, I'm working." replied Gwendal.

"I know! You're working to get you butt off that chair and on your horse because it's time for our tea." she said calmly. He smiled serenely at her and stood up.

"But I still have work." said Gwendal.

"I sent them to my residence, here in the capital, for tomorrow." said the girl, "You'd be surprised with how many 'love sick saps' are there here in the Great Demon Kingdom. After all, we are born to love." she said putting 'love sick saps' in air quotes. He smiled at this and picked up her hand from her side and kissed it as he opened the door so they can exit his office.

* * *

They were officially a couple for the entire Great Demon Kingdom to watch when Gwendal had brought her as a date on one of King Yuri's galas. 2 months had passed from that event and they were still together. They had been together for nearly 2 years and only the residents of Covenant Castle really knew but when he had brought her as a date to the wedding; it was as if they were already announcing it to the world.

It was a normal day, and they had arrived two hours ago from their tea, when they were called to have dinner. Once everyone had finished dinner they were enjoying their cakes, coffee and tea, everyone watched Gwendal and Cameron move around. Finally to their 'audience' happiness, Gwendal approached her in the terrace adjacent to the dining room.

"I wanted to ask you something." She immediately shut her eyes in preparation for that slap that was about to descend on her on the eve of his proposal. Much to her surprise, nothing arrived. She opened her eyes and saw Gwendal on one knee with a small black box containing 2 carat emerald cut diamond with 2 smaller, though not lacking in beauty, diamonds beside it also in emerald cut. She knelt down and hugged him, sending him toppling backwards.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, laughing at her reaction

"Definitely!" she said hugging him and kissing him while they were out there on the terrace. Suddenly applause rounded from within the adjacent dining room with everyone rejoicing at their engagement. Once they stood up people walked over and congratulated them. Lady Celi, Conrad and Wolfram hugged Gwendal and Gunter, Anissina and Greta hugged Cameron. She was hugged by the rest of the people and congratulated by the maids and guards in the dining room. With all the noise and celebration, they were surprised to hear Lady Celi, above all the noise, say,

"I can't wait to have grandchildren! I want lots and lots of grandchildren!" She was sublimely happy with her eldest son settling down. Everyone stared at her; finally Gwendal had regained the ability to speak.

"Mother, we just got engaged." he said, looking at his mother then to his new fiancée. He was afraid that the thought would scare her because it would appear too soon.

"It's not too early to start practicing don't you think, Gwendal." she said enticing her fiancé to the thought.

"You have a valid point there, future Lady von Voltaire." he said with a smile on his face, encirlcing her with his arms and holding onto her by her waist. He kissed her and everyone was once again ecstatic with the air of love around them.

FIN.


End file.
